


Rose Labor Radio

by SashaValeria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaValeria/pseuds/SashaValeria
Summary: Background: KCC Kaiserreich PSA Roleplay, look it up.I wrote this as a server event, but it also fits for day 4 of artober, so up here it goes.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

As the music coming over the radio faded away in to the air of the café, the din of conversation quieted down as the radio host came back on the air, “That was our very own Captain Sasha Valeria, singing ‘Bread and Roses’ with the women of the 1st Rose Guard division, recorded in our very own city of Denver back when the frontlines were well in to Montana. In other news, word from Sacramento is that the Veteran Care Act passed congress and was signed in to law by good old president Fishy. A damn good sight to see, being the first congressional bill passed after the war, but also a damn bit late if you ask me. Especially with all the veterans in the Rosies who gave their lives in the riots who will never know these new benefits. While I am certainly happy to see that the current administration is open to passing new bills for the people by the people, and that Mr. Fishy is a good ally, it just feels like an easy bill that everyone can agree on instead of real progress. We’ll see more about what’s up when the President visits our lovely city in the coming days. Word on the street is the 1st Rose Guard Rifle Brigade is coming with the good Captain, it’ll be good to get the troops out here for reconnection and moral support. Coming up in an hour we have an interview with the Boulder Chapter Lieutenant Michelle Macleod, talking about the new legislation and what it means for us veterans. Coming up now is Maria Macleod’s rendition of ‘Broad Brown Brimmer’, and after that some top hits from the guards, stay tuned, this is RLR - Rose Labor Radio, I’m your host Master Sergeant Naomi Shimizu, signing off.”


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit's going down, and i manager to get this to be vaguely about "blade" in a metaphorical sense, and cuz it is just a continuation of the original work i thought it would be better to make it a new chapter instead of a new work.

As the dulcet tones of the song coming over the radio stopped coming from the radio, those gathered in the café slowed their discussions to a stop to hear the radio host saying, “And that was a recording of the 1st-and-only Rose Guard’s Motor Rifle brigade singing ‘John Browns Body’, purportedly taken whilst out on campaign a hundred miles out from Wichita, certainly an auspicious place to sing that song if it’s true. And considering I got the recording from a corporal of the motor rifles, I’d say it’s pretty legitimate. On to the news, I’ve gotten word that just recently that the ‘Every Resident a Huggle Act’ passed the house after being gridlocked for 5 whole days, with an astounding 30 seconds for a unanimous senatorial vote for it. Truly, democracy at work for the betterment of all. In more contentious news, before the house could even properly get together and vote President Fishy already passed the Kemonomimi Rights Bill as Executive Order 27641, purportedly saying ‘This’ll whap them over the head and make them get off their asses and pass the bill proper’ whilst signing it. A truly wonderous time for all Kemonomimi in our glorious nation, it sparked an hours long debate in congress before eventually passing under the provision that the Executive Order was revoked after it was signed into law, which Mr. Fishy did gracefully. Honestly so much shit went down in congress and even the executive branch today I don’t even know what else to say here. ORE bill to help revitalize education passed the house and is in the senate, party affiliations changed at least a dozen times over half as many people, and now the President is Farmer-Labor? Who fucking knows anymore at this point, because I sure don’t! Word in the Rosies is that the ULP and PRP are in talks to form a proper union of unions and the next party congress is in the works, so look out for that. Can’t say I’m personally super happy to see the ULP and PRP joining our party, but honestly, we’re all ‘for the people by the people’ so it makes sense. On the other hand, Senator Doge has left the party to make the Democratic party, weird name in my opinion but they obviously don’t ask me, I’m just the guard outside the room so to speak. It seems like the country is balanced on the edge of a blade, which I’ll admit it probably is, but it also seems like all sides the country could fall on are good for the people, so I’m not too annoyed about it. My wife is screaming about party congresses and all that so I’ll put some music back on. Here’s Bella Ciao, from some former CSA’ers, possibly the 1st Catgirl tank Brigade, though those claims lack veracity from what I can find.” The people in the café could barely hear what Naomi was saying through the back half, all yelling and shouting their praise and acceptance of the news.


End file.
